


【授翻】我想和你谈恋爱

by Chocoicy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 人们老是误会Crowley和Aziraphale是情侣，Aziraphale开始考虑这件事情的可能性。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'd like for you and i to go romancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055863) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> 这篇文又甜又浪漫还有点感人，正如原作里的不可言说夫夫，请放心食用。原文有五章，喜欢的话请去给原作点kudo哦。

 

Aziraphale从来不需要考虑这个问题。但是现在世界并没有迎来末日，他也变成了一个自由人，从某种意义上来说。所以在他漫长的生命里的第一次，这位天使需要极大的勇气去面对这件事情——天呐——不是拯救世界那种，而是比较日常平淡的事情。

 

「你觉得，我们是吗？」他去Crowley的公寓拜访时一边细细观察着那由壮丽的植物组成的室内森林一边问道。他最近拜访Crowley的次数比平常要多，一开始他因为他那亲爱的朋友家中涌动着的隐藏的阴沉气息而对去他家这件事有点畏缩，但他现在开始懂得欣赏它了，因为这 **感觉** 就像Crowley——虽然阴沉，但不冷酷也不残忍。而且他确实挺喜欢植物的……

 

还有当一个好奇宝宝。

 

 **我们是情侣吗？** 这是他真正想要问的问题。所有人都是这么想的，如果你敢相信的话——书店的顾客、话痨的前邪恶修女、在街上路过的行人。而这已经不是新鲜事，Aziraphale脑中闪过很多个世纪以来许许多多人意有所指的表情，它们开始变得合情合理。只不过是他从没想象过像他这样的人会拥有另一半，天使不会跟任何人、恶魔或者随便什么物种结合。

 

但是他现在也不能算是典型的天使了不是么。

 

最近的例子是Adam Young的妈妈Deirdre，她打电话来邀请他们出席Adam的十二岁生日派对。她仍然不是很明白 **为什么** Adam会认识两个从伦敦来的大人，不过无论怎样她还是态度很友好的邀请了他们。「请尽管把你那总戴着酷酷的太阳眼镜的丈夫带过来，这是Adam要求的，他很想见到你们两个。」

 

「我无法把我的丈夫带过来因为我没有丈夫」会是正确的回答，但是Aziraphale明白她的意思，而且也不想对着这么礼貌的邀请吹毛求疵，于是他默认了。

 

之后他目的不明的跟Crowley说起了这件事，他只是想看看Crowley听到之后会有什么反应。

 

现在，Crowley陷入了犹豫不定的沉默中。Aziraphale多希望他可以把太阳眼镜摘掉，就这么一次让他能看见他的眼睛。然后Crowley非常符合他自己风格的气急败坏道，「上帝啊(Lord)，不是。至少不是他们所想的那种意思。你和我一起对抗全世界？当然，永远都是。但是他们说的，是指那种充满着亲热做爱、昂贵珠宝、飞快幻灭的美好假象还有离婚律师的关系。」

 

Aziraphale不知道要怎么理解以上说的任何一点，只好把最容易的部分挑出来回应，「『上帝啊(Lord)』，那可是非常虔诚的用词。」

 

「那可不一定，这可以指任何人，可能是指拜伦勋爵(Lord Byron)*呢。事实上，从这个角度来说，我就是指拜伦勋爵。」

 

（*拜伦勋爵指的是英国19世纪初的著名诗人乔治·戈登·拜伦）

 

「拜伦勋爵。」Aziraphale怀念的叹了口气。

 

Crowley轻声笑了笑，「那可是段值得怀念的时光，不是么？」

 

「是啊，那么多优美的诗歌。」

 

「那么多有趣的派对，」Crowley模仿着Aziraphale的语气说道。然后他用开玩笑的语气补充道，「说到沉迷于亲热做爱的人……」

 

Aziraphale脸红了起来，他想到了那个时候他和Crowley花了一个周末来礼貌的渐渐减少——然後裝作随意的回避——参与到拜伦勋爵与他的……呃……情妇们的聚会中。身为一个文学爱好者，与拜伦交流的一件很令人享受的事情。但是作为一个毫无肉欲的天使，你会发现自己为了安全起见，宁愿大半夜的从别墅的窗户爬出来然后偷偷溜到比较清静的地方也是不足为奇的。

 

而这最终成为了他和Crowley比派对更有趣的冒险。

 

生活只要是跟Crowley在一起，总是有趣的。

 

「所以，我们不是情侣咯？」他清了清嗓子说。

 

「不，当然不。」Crowley冷淡地说道。

 

「那我们是不是应该跟人们澄清一下啊？当他们误会我们是一对的时候？」

 

「然后解释我们其实一个是天使一个是恶魔，而且都被逐出各自的派别，于是成为了一个永远只有我们两个人的联盟？不值得那么麻烦，真的。」

 

「嗯，」Aziraphale感到一阵莫名其妙的愉悦，「好吧。」

 

「人类总是相信他们愿意相信的。」Crowley总结道。

 

「没错，他们总是这样。」Aziraphale怜爱地说道。

 

问题解决，Aziraphale把注意力放回植物上，对它们喃喃着鼓励的话语。Crowley曾经有教育过他不要对那些植物太过温柔（「他们需要涨涨教训，天使。」），但是温柔——Aziraphale坚信——不总是一件坏事。

 

他赞扬了其中一株植物今天看起来特别翠绿，抬眼就看见Crowley正微笑着望着自己。那笑容在Crowley发觉自己被Aziraphale发现了之后就立刻消失了，但这不能改变那笑容 **曾经存在** 的事实。

 

那株特别翠绿的植物开出了一朵它那个属不可能开出的粉红色小花。

 

「噢亲爱的！」，Aziraphale急忙说道，「我……我不敢相信……这是怎么发生的。」

 

「你对我的植物做了什么？！」Crowley也急忙回应。

 

「我把它变得更漂亮了！」Aziraphale辩驳道。

 

Crowley再细细打量了一番那株植物的新形象。

 

「行，好吧。」他屈服道。

 

「不客气。」Aziraphale说，语气中洋溢着一个可以自然地把植物改变形象的人应该拥有的自得自满。

 

* * *

 

「我们应该给一个已经拥有了全世界的撒旦之子准备什么礼物呢？」Crowley沉思道。他们正站在玩具店中，在他们非常、非常长久的生命中第一次严肃地纠结着他们应该买什么生日礼物。

 

「一个漂亮的呼啦圈？」Aziraphale尝试提议。

 

Crowley不屑地哼了一声。

 

「先生们，有什么可以帮到你们的吗？」店员走过来问道。

 

「我们正在寻找给我们教子的礼物，」Aziraphale说，「他快要过十二岁生日了。」

 

「而在你问问题之前，」Crowley干巴巴地说，「他已经有一只地狱恶犬了。」

 

半个小时之后，他们买了一把跟怪兽一样恐怖的水枪（可以想象孩子们玩枪战时发出的可怕的铃声和哨声）、一个遥控玩具飞机、一套看着很帅气的硬皮精装名著（「你就不能直接把你店里的书送给他吗？你知道的，那地方就应该是用来 **卖书** 的。」「小心咬到你的信子哼！」）和一个呼啦圈。呼啦圈可是最经典的玩具，Aziraphale坚持道。

 

店员跟他们道别，并断言寿星有一对这么好的夫夫作为教父实在是太幸运了。

 

「你看，」Aziraphale在他们踏出店门时说，「这正是我跟你说过的情况，所有人都认为我们是一对。」

 

「不是 **所有人** ，」Crowley边把那一大袋礼物堆到他那辆宾利的后座边抗议道。

 

他们坐进前座，在他扭动车钥匙后，车上的音响立刻响了起来：

 

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)_

_噢，让我感受你的心跳（犹如小鹿乱撞）_

_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat_

_噢，你能感觉到我爱的滚烫吗_

_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_

_来吧，坐在我爱的位置上_

_And tell me how do you feel right after-all_

_然后告诉我你心里感觉如何_

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_我想和你谈情说爱_

_Say the word, your wish is my command_

_说出口，我就是你的_

 

Aziraphale尴尬地干咳两声。

 

「这是一辆车，」Crowley辩驳道，「车不会在意我们的感情状态。」

 

「当然不会了。」Aziraphale说。

 

_When I'm not with you_

_当我不在你身边_

_Think of me always_

_请永远记得想起我_

_Love you, love you_

_我爱你，我爱你_

 

「给宾利的第一条规则： **永远** 不要曲解皇后乐队的歌词。」

 

「对——噢！」Aziraphale在Crowley在街上狂乱地驾驶着宾利时说。

 

_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely_

_我们约好了九点整在丽兹饭店见面_

_(One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock)_

_（一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八，九点到了）_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_

_今晚我请你，先尝下酒吧_

_Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_用小轿车风度翩翩的送你回去很不错_

_Just take me back to yours, that will be fine_

_如果能把我留在你身边就更好了_

_(Come on and get it!)_

_（爱又来袭）_

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中出现的歌词还有标题都来自皇后乐队的Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy，歌词翻译参考网易云音乐。


	2. Chapter 2

到了生日派对当天，他们驾驶到Tadfield，后座上堆满包装华丽的礼物。对于Aziraphale来说，这趟车程几乎跟他预想中的派对一样令人愉悦。他总是喜欢坐在Crowley的车上到处兜风，他享受恶魔蔑视车速限制和转向灯的态度而带来的紧张感。

 

（生活在那永不止息、断断续续的「你不应该做这个，你不应该做那个，你不应该怎么怎么样」的啰啰嗦嗦的烦扰下，在坐车兜风这件事上他终于、终于可以逃离规条的支配了。）

 

尤其当他们并没有被那些来自天堂或地狱的业务困住，可以纯粹的享受来自对方的陪伴时，那感觉最为美妙。

 

车程中大部分时间Crowley都用来教育Aziraphale关于史密斯乐团的各种优点。

 

「听听这一段，这段最妙——」

 

「我在听着！」

 

Crowley跟着音乐吼叫：

「 _And if a double-decker bus_

_如果一辆双层巴士_

_Crashes into us_

_撞倒我们_

_To die by your side_

_死在你身边_

_Is such a heavenly way to die,_

_实在是天堂般的死法_

_And if a ten-ton truck_

_而如果一辆重型货车_

_Kills the both of us_

_把我们都撞死_

_To die by your side_

_死在你身边_

_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine._

_啊，那荣幸——只独属于我_ 」

 

「这好病态！」

 

「这很美好吗！『天堂般的』——这应该符合你口味啊。」

 

「这听着一点都不『天堂般的』。」嗯，其实或许Aziraphale能明白这种感觉，而这才是问题所在。「在你身边活着，这才是真正的『天堂般的』感觉。呃……我的意思是在某个人身边，以这次的讨论来说。」

 

「拜托，老兄。你是没有心吗？听听看那 **歌词** ：这就是爱啊！」

 

他们到达时，Aziraphale已经差不多被说服了，不过他还是最后一次把这种音乐称为「be-bop*」，只是因为他喜欢看Crowley听到后的反应。

 

（*早期爵士乐的一种）

 

「我肯定到这个地步了，你只不过是为了折磨我而这么说的。」Crowley捏着自己的鼻梁呻吟道。

 

「可能有那么一点点吧。」Aziraphale语气甜美地说。

 

即使隔着Crowley的太阳眼镜，Aziraphale仍然能看到他眼中一闪而过的愉悦，并因此而感到无比快乐。

 

生日派对在Young家的后花园中举行，这就是一个理想中的聚会。所有Adam的好朋友都在场，他们戴着纸皇冠开心地闲聊着，永远享受着大家的陪伴。大人们包括Anathema Device和Newton Pulsifer、Adam的父母还有一些邻居们都来了，能看到普通人（如果真的有所谓的「普通人」的话）和对抗末日的战士们其乐融融地出现在同一个场合是一件美好的事情，让人觉得就算是他们这样的人也可以真正的在这个世界上占有一席之地。

 

「那么，你们是怎么相遇的？」Young太太边贴心地递给Aziraphale一块蛋糕边问道。Crowley在看着Young先生烤肉，同时抽动着他的手指来精准的控制着火焰的大小。（Crowley对烤过头的肉有着强烈的道义上的反对。「几乎跟十四世纪一样浪费。」）

 

Aziraphale因为这个问题而愣住了，从来没有人认真问过他这件事。

 

「我们有一天在一个花园——是个公共花园——碰到了，然后投入到一个非常有趣的哲学讨论中，」他顿了顿，看了看Crowley，「然后，呃，天上突然开始下雨，于是我用我的翅——雨伞帮他挡雨。之后，嗯，我们就各种意外地碰到对方，最终我们决定既然如此不如故意约对方出来吧。」

 

「真甜蜜。」Young太太说。

 

Aziraphale的注意力被Crowley吸引了过去，「我想也是。」他赞同道。

 

「那你们在一起多久了？」Young太太又问。

 

「噢，」Crowley回过头来搂住了Aziraphale，「永远。」

 

Aziraphale对着Crowley微笑起来，Crowley也对着Aziraphale咧嘴一笑，直到他发现Young先生把汉堡肉扒烤过头了。他咒骂了一声然后飞快地穿过花园，试着用在正常人类眼中肯定觉得非常奇怪的手势把火势降低。

 

「上帝保佑他。」Aziraphale慈爱地说道。

 

* * *

 

派对继续进行，Aziraphale已经习惯了派对上喜庆的气氛。在吃了第三块蛋糕之后，他决定只有一件事情可以配得上这个如此有意义的场合。他的想法想必已经写在了脸上，因为某恶魔立刻就来阻止他了。

 

「 **不行** 。」Crowley放下吃了一半的蛋糕，语气阴森森得可怕。

 

「行。」Aziraphale愉快地说。

 

「 **不要魔术** 。」Crowley咆哮道。蓝天突然之间被阴云覆盖。

 

「我喜欢魔术。」Adam走过来说道。天空又变回一片晴朗。

 

「不是这种魔术，你不会喜欢的。」Crowley阴沉地说。

 

「去吧。」Adam催促道，眼神充满了鼓励。

 

于是，嗯，你不可能让一个寿星（和前撒旦之子）失望嘛。

 

「来嘛，」Aziraphale动身向Crowley的宾利走去，他的魔术道具都放在车后箱里，就是以防万一遇到派对紧急需要。「来帮我画上我的魔术师小胡子吧。」

 

「我 **不会** 帮你画上你那该死的魔术师小胡子的。」Crowley抗议道，却乖乖的跟在他身后。

 

「但是你总是画得那么好。」

 

「这次不会了。我坚决不动。我是认真的。地核都没我这么硬核。鞋子被熔岩融掉都不动的那种。你欠我一双新鞋子啊。」*

 

（*靠哈哈哈哈原文真的很好笑啊我翻不出来！“Not this time. I'm putting my foot down. I mean it. Right down to the earth's core. Shoes-melted-by-lava style. You owe me new shoes.”）

 

Aziraphale学着那只名叫狗的狗用可怜巴巴的眼神看着Crowley。

 

Crowley坚持了七分半秒，然后：「啊！！！行了行了。但我可不会好好画。」

 

几分钟后Aziraphale瞄了一眼宾利侧面的后视镜，事实证明Crowley画得 **非常完美** 。

 

* * *

 

十五分钟后，Aziraphale开始了他的魔术表演。

 

他愿意相信自从上一次表演后自己已经进步了不少，当他从Wensleydale耳边掏出一枚硬币时，那男孩惊讶得倒吸一口气，而他的朋友们则取笑他应该多洗洗干净自己的耳朵。

 

而轮到Adam时，一大桶量的硬币从他的两只耳朵边哗哗的掉下来，Aziraphale严重怀疑这应该是归功于Adam而不是他自己的魔术。不过大家依旧哄然大笑，Young先生说这么高质量的表演值得他付钱给Aziraphale，所以Aziraphale觉得自己算是表演成功了。

 

受到成功的表演和好吃的蛋糕的鼓舞，Aziraphale试图把表演对象面向那没那么好对付的观众。

 

Crowley在Aziraphale能接近他的耳边前抓住了他的手腕，「我不可能无动于衷的坐着配合你。」

 

「那就过来跟我一起表演，」Aziraphale说，「因为我是一定不会停下来的。」

 

「这些孩子们帮助我们阻止了世界末日，他们值得一个专业的表演。」

 

「好吧，」Aziraphale哼了哼，然后把Crowley从座位上拉起来。「亲爱的观众们，请允许我隆重介绍……我迷人的助手。」

 

Crowley表情中的极度嫌弃让Aziraphale大笑起来，他通常不会这样的，但在这种情况下他实在是忍不住。

 

在他的意料之外，Crowley天生就适合干这件事。虽然他作弊用了真的「魔术」——那种你不能在《魔术初学者手册*》里学到的魔术，但考虑到他以往对这项活动是多么的抗拒，他愿意出一小份力Aziraphale都是乐见其成的。不久后，整个后花园就充满了烟火、白鸽、兔子和一只失手变出来的癞蛤蟆，还不要说从天上不停往下掉落的五彩纸屑。狗对着新来的动物们狂吠，疯狂地追着牠们跑。Aziraphale留意着确保狗不会对那些可爱的动物们造成什么实质伤害，但无论怎么说，这只不过是嬉戏追逐打闹罢了。

 

（*Magic for Dummies，一本书，没有中文译名我就瞎翻译了）

 

Adam和其他孩子们笑到满地找头（Crowley把自己锯成两半的魔术 **确实** 很精彩，以一种令人毛骨悚然的方式来说），大人们也在轻声笑着，这些属于不同人的欢乐聚成一块，把这普通的后花园升华成一个小小的天堂。

 

在表演结束时，Crowley握住Aziraphale的手一起对着大声欢呼的观众一次又一次的鞠躬，真是合作愉快。

 

「我们可以搞一个巡回演出。」Aziraphale忍不住说道。

 

「噢，这肯定是我们的第一次也是最后一次表演了。」Crowley从牙缝中挤出这么一句话。他握紧了Aziraphale的手，Aziraphale一点都没觉得讨厌。

 

「让我们拭目以待。」Aziraphale洋洋得意地笑着，「话说这魔术师小胡子你画得可真好啊。」

 

「是啊，当然了。我是恶魔，又不是怪兽。」

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中出现的歌词来自史密斯乐团的There Is A Light That Never Goes Out。


	3. Chapter 3

几个星期后，一个Stephen Sondheim*的室外音乐会将要举行。Aziraphale在一天早上发现自己书店的办公桌上躺着两张门票，旁边还有一张小纸条写着『我们下次才去看音乐之声，不过先别急着把你的背带皮短裤**拿出来。』这两句话底下画着扭曲的蛇的符号令他感觉熟悉，这个符号实在不应该让天使的心就像巴甫洛夫的狗只要听到铃声就垂涎三尺***一样跃动着愉快的节奏。

 

（*Stephen Sondheim是著名的作词作曲家，为很多电影写过配乐。

**lederhosen是欧洲阿尔卑斯山民的传统服装，这个[音乐之声剧照](https://image.baidu.com/search/detail?ct=503316480&z=0&ipn=d&word=%E9%9F%B3%E6%A8%82%E4%B9%8B%E8%81%B2&step_word=&hs=2&pn=4&spn=0&di=97350&pi=0&rn=1&tn=baiduimagedetail&is=0%2C0&istype=2&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&in=&cl=2&lm=-1&st=-1&cs=2911430263%2C350664043&os=4193618147%2C87736985&simid=0%2C0&adpicid=0&lpn=0&ln=1702&fr=&fmq=1560092632977_R_D&fm=detail&ic=undefined&s=undefined&hd=undefined&latest=undefined&copyright=undefined&se=&sme=&tab=0&width=undefined&height=undefined&face=undefined&ist=&jit=&cg=&bdtype=0&oriquery=&objurl=http%3A%2F%2Fi.gtimg.cn%2Fqqlive%2Fimg%2Fjpgcache%2Ffiles%2Fqqvideo%2Fhori%2Fn%2Fnlzswcxr4umy1fr.jpg&fromurl=ippr_z2C%24qAzdH3FAzdH3Fe_z%26e3Bqq_z%26e3Bv54AzdH3Fr6je_edAzdH3FjAzdH3Fj5ccsg8eqz4wd0pAzdH3Fjaa8a3vmFRm_z%26e3Bip4s&gsm=0&rpstart=0&rpnum=0&islist=&querylist=&force=undefined)里最右侧的男孩穿的就是这种皮短裤。

***巴甫洛夫的狗指的是心理学家巴甫洛夫做的一个关于认知学的试验，用来形容一个人反应不经大脑思考。）

 

在那个蛇符号前面有一个小小的黑色记号，可能只是一条不小心画到的线，也可能一个x*。Aziraphale用了可以说是过长的时间来纠结这个问题。

 

（* x写在英语书信最后有么么哒的意思）

 

* * *

 

音乐会是在傍晚的公园中举行的，Crowley为他们占了前排的座位。空气中嗡嗡作响的兴奋感无比美妙，那么多人愿意聚首一堂来庆祝这个由人类创造出来的美妙的东西，Aziraphale完全不想去想象为了赢一场战争就要把这些全都放弃。他的心头涌上一股因重获新生而充满感激的暖流，只因为他身在此处——坐在一张折叠椅上，头顶上挂满闪闪发亮的纸灯笼，有一点不舒服，但是可以欣赏好的音乐、身旁坐着自己最爱的人，所以一切都是值得的。

 

他在音乐开始时对Crowley喃喃道，「这实在是太美好了，」这一切都那么美好。那乐队、那些歌手、那观众们细小的说话声、那树上的小鸟，组成了世界上每时每刻都在奏响的交响曲。

 

「音乐剧，」Crowley瘫坐在椅子上低声道，「我肯定它的发明归功于我。」

 

「噢，闭嘴吧。」

 

* * *

 

**Mother said, “Straight ahead.**

**妈妈说，「一路向前。**

**Not to delay, or be mislead.”**

**不要贪玩，注意不要迷路」**

**I should have headed her advice,**

**我该听她的话，**

**But he seemed so nice.**

****但他看起来那么吸引人。****

 

当音乐会演唱到《魔法黑森林》的部分时，Aziraphale用尽全力不要表现得像是对着小红帽对号入座。这完全不合理。狼和蛇——完全不一样的物种，就跟苹果和橙子一样，真的。

 

**And he showed me things,**

**他带我见识了好多东西，**

**Many beautiful things,**

**好多美好漂亮的东西，**

**That I hadn't thought to explore.**

**都是我从未想过去探索的。**

**They were off my path,**

**它们不在我要走的路上，**

**So I never had dared.**

**所以我一直没敢去探索。**

****

 

****

Aziraphale一直在控制自己不要扭过头去看Crowley。

****

 

****

**I had been so careful,**

********

**我一直都很小心，**

**I never had cared.**

**可实际上我根本没放在心上。**

**And he made me feel excited--**

**他使我感到兴奋——**

**Well, excited and scared.**

********

**好吧，不止兴奋还有点害怕。**

****

 

****

直到他意外地望了过去。

****

 

****

Crowley对Aziraphale邪恶地挑了挑眉。好吧，Crowley一向都那么邪恶。但是在这个时刻，他的邪恶变得特别明显。Aziraphale哼了哼然后重新望回台上。

****

 

****

* * *

****

 

****

过了一段时间，夜色已降临，对于演唱《小夜曲》来说气氛正好。Aziraphale在台上的歌手演唱Send in the Clowns时因为一声不同寻常的类似抽噎的声音而从他对于情感的沉思中惊醒过来。

****

 

****

**Just when I'd stopped opening doors,**

********

**正当我决定不再到处敲开大门，**

**Finally knowing the one that I wanted was yours,**

**因为我终于知道我只想要打开你的心门。**

**Making my entrance again with my usual flair,**

**我用我一贯的台风再度登场，**

**Sure of my lines, no one is there.**

********

**我很清楚自己该说些什么，可是门内却没有人。**

 

Aziraphale侧过头，看到一滴泪水从Crowley的太阳眼镜下划过他的脸颊，在纸灯笼的光芒和月色的映照下闪闪发光，

 

一般而言，Aziraphale会好好思考清楚——在脑中写一个优缺点列表（话说这真是个伟大的发明），然后宁可选择 **最好不要这么做** 。但是这一次，他的手指已经为他做出了决定。

 

他没有再三考虑，便俯过身去温柔地伸手擦过Crowley的脸颊。那滴泪水是温暖的，他的皮肤是冰凉而滑腻的。刻意去为了触碰而触碰一个人，这是一件多么美好的事情啊。只不过是两者相碰的一小点，却使热度传遍全身上下。

 

Crowley保持着一动不动，难得什么话都没说出口。当然了，在观看音乐会时说话是一件不礼貌的事情，但Crowley又何曾在意过礼不礼貌呢？

 

然后他像是生怕会把小动物吓跑了一样，缓慢而小心地握住了Aziraphale的手腕。按理来说，Aziraphale会躲开。「远离这只恶魔」，这是他很多个世纪以来坚守着的规则，不管他有多想停留在他身边。

 

这一次，他没再躲避，反而与Crowley的手指交缠。

 

他们小心翼翼地十指相扣，两人都不敢看向对方，直到他们需要放开手来鼓掌。音乐会结束时，他们都没有说起这件事，只是开着无伤大雅的玩笑，说着下次要由Crowley来决定行程（不用担心，Crowley肯定有门票），而且一定会是去一些充斥着重重的拍子的音乐会，最好还要有电吉他。

 

当晚回到家后，Aziraphale独自在书店里望着自己的手指出神。它们究竟是怎么创造出来的？这感觉就像是终于从沉睡中苏醒。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中出现的歌词来自《魔法黑森林》的ost I Know Things Now和《小夜曲》的ost Send In The Clowns，都是Stephen Sondheim的作品。
> 
> 作者说为这一章插入了那么多歌词儿感到抱歉，都怪这剧的配乐那么好。不过我觉得这章虽然短小但可是个重大转折啊，真的是看得我的少女心啊......疯狂心动。


	4. Chapter 4

他们下一次被当作情侣，是在一封电邮给他们的Newt和Anathema的婚礼请帖上。Aziraphale回信时在菜单上给Crowley勾了牛肉再给自己勾了鱼肉，然后在确认会出席的方框上打勾并在旁边附上了一个微笑表情符号。

 

Crowley坚持要为Aziraphale准备几套适合出席婚礼的服装，于是他把Aziraphale带到了一家花里胡哨的服装店。店里站满了高傲的店员，Aziraphale稍微有点被吓到，但Crowley还是用他仿佛帝王般的冷淡和优雅的语气来对着店员们下命令。Crowley以极高的效率挑了几件衣服给Aziraphale并把他送去试衣间，告诉他自己就在外面用手机玩着一些关于纸杯蛋糕的愚蠢游戏来等他。

 

（Crowley对于他发明了手机游戏这件事尤其自豪，因为人们可以动几根手指头就收获无限的快乐，于是他们永远都不会完成任何事情。然后他就迅速地对手机游戏上瘾了。当Aziraphale阻止他继续玩下去，他抗议道，「但我没料到它们这么闪亮啊！你看！」Aziraphale——很明智地——并没有看。）

 

被困在一个小房间里的感觉很奇怪，换衣服本就是一件 **人类** 才会做的事情。他对着镜子中的自己的做了一个「好吧，老朋友，就这样吧」的表情。他永远都不明白人类对于照镜子所产生的焦虑——欣赏着你的躯体就像这是一件你买来的东西，而不是你自己；希望可以为此感到自豪；希望有人会爱上这具躯体的所有完美和不完美之处。何必呢。

 

尽管或许有一个人就喜欢看着你也挺好的，这其实也不是那么难以理解，当你细想想。

 

在试了几件因为不适合自己而让他忍不住对着镜子龇牙咧嘴的衣服之后，他终于找到了一套他挺喜欢的衣服。这是一套奶油色的西装，跟他平时那一套差别不大，只是看上去更斯文和优雅。这让他更像一个温文尔雅的超级特工，而不是一个图书馆管理员。（你可以说没有人比图书馆管理员更温文尔雅了，但这不是这次讨论的重点。）

 

当他踏出试衣间，Crowley抬起头看着他。那个手机游戏发出了一阵激烈的哔哔声，但是奇迹般地，Crowley好像完全忘记了它的存在。

 

「我看上去是不是很可笑啊？」Aziraphale边低头望着自己身上的西装边紧张地问道。

 

「不，不，」Crowley连嘴都忘了合上，「这……很好。这很好。」

 

「噢，那就好。」Aziraphale放下心来，然后回到试衣间把新衣服连同这衣服带给自己的新感觉都甩掉。 **女必不喜他人视你如顶着待摘樱桃的美味圣代** *，诸如此类的吧。

 

（*原文是“Thou shalt not like it when someone looks at you like you’re a delicious ice cream sundae with a cherry on top”，本来就有那种古英语加现代英语出现在同一个句子里的狗屁不通的感觉，我觉得我不用努力就翻译得够狗屁不通的了。「女」通假「汝」。感谢鱼的建议。）

 

* * *

 

不消说婚礼并没有在教堂举行。

 

相反，婚礼是在一个阴天下的乡间田野上举行的，附近还养着几只羊（如果你要问Aziraphale的话，他会觉得这对于一个没有邀请上帝出席的婚礼来说已经很完美了），并且由Tracy夫人主持，她真是个多才多艺的女性。名叫狗的狗戴着帅气的蓝色领结充当花童，它肯定是史上最体面的地狱恶犬了。Adam、Pepper、Brian和Wensleydale负责在特定的庆贺环境里扔上一把一把的花瓣，而他们对这项工作应付自如。Anathema穿着一条华丽的金黄色礼服长裙并如常戴着她的粗框眼镜，她和Newt用全世界最深情的眼神凝视着对方。跟一个才认识一年多一点的人结婚这行为还挺冲动的，但Aziraphale完全不能责怪他们。你永远不会知道生命什么时候就会突然急转直下，倒不如在还可以做到的时候全心全意地爱你所爱。

 

Aziraphale偷看了一眼在他左侧的Crowley，他不知道怎么做到的坐在他的折叠椅上就像这是一张躺椅。

 

这里没有教堂的那种门廊让这对新人在说完「我愿意」之后走过，所以众人在他们漫步到将用来举办婚宴的大帐篷的路上向他们欢呼和扔大米。Aziraphale还抛了几只鸽子过去，毕竟没有鸽子怎么能算是婚宴或者魔术表演呢对吧。

 

「很冒险的行为啊，扔鸽子。」Crowley对他说。「我很肯定新娘在婚礼上不会想要被鸟拉屎到身上。」

 

「显然，牠们都是不会拉屎的鸽子。我又不是个 **新手** ，谢谢您嘞。」

 

Crowley的嘴古怪的咧了咧。他嗖地一挥手，空中就充满着金色的火花在新郎新娘背后和大米的谷粒与白鸽的翅膀间跳跃。

 

「 **火** ？」Aziraphale愤慨地说。

 

「如果你要问我的话，任何明智的新娘都会宁愿着火也不要被拉屎到身上。毫无疑问地。」

 

「说真的！你不能就这么在 **婚礼** 上到处 **点火** ，这是二十一世纪，人们会在举办婚礼这件事上大量砸钱。」Aziraphale说道，他慌乱地走上前试图把最近的火花扑灭。

 

Crowley抓住他的手臂，「放轻松，它们都是不可燃的，只是做做样子而已。」

 

果然，Aziraphale的手指头碰到了一个火花，它就立刻像雪花一样融化掉。

 

「它们确实还挺好看的。」他承认道。

 

「全为你。」Crowley说道，明显是在开玩笑，然后他就闲逛到吧台那儿了。

 

* * *

 

「非常感谢你邀请我们过来。」Aziraphale对Anathema说，一边陶醉地看着他从婚宴开始就在观赏的大帐篷内的装饰。

 

「当然了，从我跟他认识的第一天你们就在场了。如果不邀请你和你的Crowley先生来见证我们的婚礼就太不合适了。」

 

「我们不是……呃……情侣，你知道。不是『直到死亡将我们分开』的那种。」他对着结婚蛋糕上的小雕像意味不明地挥挥手。「虽然，嗯，就让死亡试试好了！它确实试过了，事实上，不过没成功。啊哈哈！」尴尬的笑声在他的耳中回响，他需要说什么来缓解尴尬。「你知道的。很好的朋友。这就是我们。」好吧，一点帮助都没有，妈的。

 

Anathema只是盯着他。

 

「什么啊？」他继续说道，他还在被社交失态的阴影缠绕着不放。「难……难道还有一个Agnes Nutter的女巫预言证明我说得不对？ **该天使与恶魔应当搞在一起** *，或者之类的？」

 

（*哈哈哈哈哈原文是“The angel and the demon shalt maketh with the smoochies”，依旧狗屁不通2333）

 

「我现在正试着暂时不要再事事跟从先祖的预言呢。」Anathema说，嘴角浮上一丝被逗乐的微笑。

 

「啊。」Aziraphale无力地回应道。

 

他们盯着对方看了一会儿，Aziraphale正在努力地寻找着最近的水池，想要一头扎进去。他在想不知道雪莱在那场宿命中的游泳*中有没有说过什么特别愚蠢的话。

 

（*诗人雪莱于1822年7月8日乘坐自己建造的小船「唐璜」号从莱杭度海返回勒瑞奇途中遇风暴，舟覆，雪莱以及同船的两人无一幸免。）

 

「但我还是没有失去基本的观察能力的。」Anathema状似无辜地补充道。

 

「那很好啊，我也是。」Aziraphale心不在焉地回应，然后他意识到了Anathema的话中有话，「等一下，那应该有什么特别意义吗？」

 

但是那个时候，Anathema已经走到远处跟其他宾客聊了起来。

 

* * *

 

那灾难般的对话没有困扰Aziraphale太久，婚宴非常欢乐，Aziraphale得到了很多对他的新服装的赞赏，而这全归功于Crowley。Crowley盛装打扮，甚至可以说是花枝招展*，他穿着修身的深灰色西装，在灯光下会变成隐约可见的紫色。在一对新人切结婚蛋糕还有抛花球时（Aziraphale不小心的接到了花球，但是他递给了旁边的一个看上去闷闷不乐的年轻女人），所有人都十分的情绪高涨。然后新郎新娘在跳了他们的第一支舞后，宣布了一件让Aziraphale整个世界都明亮了起来的事情。

 

（*原文是“dressed to the nines, or maybe even the elevens”。“dressed to the nines”是一句俚语，形容打扮得十分华丽。）

 

「我们想要做一件特别喜庆的事情来庆祝这个特别的日子，」Newt说，「某个人跟我们提议了一种多年前不公地被定义为过时的舞蹈。」

 

「现在，请跟我们一起跳一支婚礼嘉禾舞吧！」Anathema隆重地宣布道。

 

Aziraphale惊叹地看着Crowley，「你没有吧！」

 

「我可能有。」Crowley试图藏起他的笑容，但是不太成功，「那么，来跳舞吧。」

 

「你要跟我一起。」

 

「好吧，但只是因为我是一个超棒的舞者。」

 

Aziraphale见过Crowley跳舞，但是他选择不发表任何意见。

 

这是一场完美的嘉禾舞，明显所有人之前都练习过。不过或者没有人比Shadwell中士练得更勤了，Tracy夫人开心得不能自已。Aziraphale高兴的发现自己还清楚记得每一个舞步，十九世纪末那些在绅士俱乐部的时间实在没有白花（那些绅士们也很友好）。

 

嘉禾舞包含了很多跳跃的动作，还有优雅的挥动手臂和交换舞伴，许许多多的触碰与放开。每一次他和Crowley面对面站在一起，Crowley的舞步就会变得乱七八糟——太过摇曳生姿，他走路时这样没问题，但是跳舞就不行了——不过Aziraphale仍然乐于与他共舞。

 

当嘉禾舞最终结束，所有舞者都鼓掌喝彩并向对方鞠躬。下一首音乐是一首现代的慢歌，大家开始成双成对。毫不意外地，Aziraphale从未试过慢慢的跳舞。他打算悄悄地溜走，反正自助餐也开始呼唤他过去了。

 

「哦，过来吧。」Crowley像会读心似的说，握住了Aziraphale的手。「你可不能不在婚礼上跳舞。」

 

「现代舞蹈一点技术含量都没有。」Aziraphale在他们开始摇摆时抱怨道，主要是为了让自己的注意力从他们的手指是多么适合紧紧相扣这件事上转移开来。

 

Crowley嗤笑一声，「显然你还没见识过floss*。」

 

「那是给牙齿用的。」

 

（*floss的原意是牙线，也是一种舞蹈动作的名字，也就是传说中的美国社会摇(。 随便在b站找了个[教程](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av45201552?t=64)，感兴趣的可以看看。）

 

「你真的一点都不酷，你知道吗？但是你是对的。现代舞蹈：毫无格调可言。」

 

「不过挺舒服的。」Aziraphale过了一会儿后试探地说。

 

「对，」Crowley赞同道，「是挺舒服的。」

 

Aziraphale靠近了一点点，额头倚着Crowley的额头。当他们在舞池中摇摆时，他发现Anathema看着他们的眼神就像是看着一个预言成真。

 

阴云密布的天终于下起了雨，但这其实不是一件坏事——雨点洒落在大帐篷的屋顶上的声音甜美如摇篮曲（可能就像是Crowley唱的摇篮曲，忽略掉他自己为可怜的小Warlock创作，并且执意要再唱给Aziraphale听的那些关于血和脑的歌词）。这是一件美好的事情——温暖又干爽的穿着做工良好的西装，紧紧攀附着某个独特的人的臂弯，欣赏着蔚蓝穹苍与青青草地还有被雨淋得越来越湿的绵羊。多年来，躲藏在书店里像是他唯一的选择来度过漫长生命，埋头在书堆中不问世事，暗自希望天堂不会对他过问太多。

 

现在天堂真的不再过问了，起码暂时不会了，而地球依然没有停止转动。他所需要做的，就只是鼓起勇气来伸出双手并点头答应。

 

聆听着雨声，他想起了那第一场暴雨中，他举起一边的翅膀盖过Crowley的头顶为他挡雨，那是在他相对来说年轻的生命中做过最容易的一件事。他只是遵循本能： **我会照看你** 。

 

Aziraphale在睁开双眼时才发现自己闭上了眼，Crowley的手指依旧跟他的相扣，他的另一只手轻柔地放在Aziraphale的背上。小小的金色火花在他们跳舞时漂浮在他们的四周，一个静谧的庆典姗姗来迟。

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近太忙，还作死的看了一集麦可心的Masters of Sex，然后就停不下来了，于是更得比较慢，但是放心，不会坑的。我真的被这章暖哭了，你的橘子被甜死了，不需要抢救。


	5. Chapter 5

 

「我不太确定。」

 

「哎呀，来吧。是时候了。」

 

「是吗？」

 

「这是个现代的世界，人人都会这么干。」

 

「但是这是有风险的……我不觉得风险应该被低估。」

 

「Aziraphale。你阻止了世界末日，你反抗了天堂，你 **终于** 买了一身新的服装！现在，享受一下生活吧。」

 

于是Aziraphale答应让Crowley教他开车。

 

他们去了乡下，因为第一，Aziraphale想要去一个风景优美的地方来摆脱尘世的烦恼，第二，Crowley希望去一个没有人能听见Aziraphale在进行这项会毁掉他挚爱的宾利的活动时发出叫声的地方。

 

Crowley说明了一下原理。在不涉及质疑根深蒂固的意识形态结构的事情上，Aziraphale学习能力一向都很强，所以他轻易就掌握了技巧。整个过程都非常简单，真的。人类能发明汽车实在是太聪明了，在以前那个年代他总是对要麻烦到那些马匹而感到有点愧疚。

 

不过他还是双手放在方向盘上，盯着在他们眼前延伸开来的道路。他很紧张。

 

「我会撞毁你的车的，如果到时候你起码五十年不再愿意跟我说话，我也会理解的。」Aziraphale沮丧地说道。「虽然我会想念你的陪伴，但是我会理解的。」

 

「你不会撞毁我的车的，你这个杞人忧天的大傻子*，」Crowley回应道，听上去有点被激怒。然后他又用更友善的语气说道，「我相信你。」

 

（*原文是“you big worrywart”，我为了把那种装得很凶实则很宠的语气翻译出来所以有点自己发挥了。）

 

Aziraphale深呼吸了一下，然后一脚踩上油门，心想（尽管他一辈子都不会承认他这么想过）， **去祂的*，来吧** 。

 

（*原文是“what the hell”，我在努力把这个双关翻译出来，我觉得天使会想出这句话很有喜剧和戏剧意味啊。）

 

他们驾着车冲过狭窄曲折的道路，这是在除了飞行本身以外与飞行的感觉最接近的活动了。谁会想到人类可以找到这么一种方法来体会这种感觉，而且还使之变得跟呼吸一样平常的融入到日常生活当中呢？好吧，Crowley会想到。Crowley总是能想到，总是能在这个悲伤却甜蜜、痛苦却可爱的世界上找到它的美好之处，然后把它牢牢攥紧在自己手中。

 

每一个轻微的转弯都感觉像是过山车的下降，又或者是他想象中的过山车下降时的感觉。（他和Crowley是不是应该去一趟迪士尼？看在食物的份上。）翠绿的草地和蓝天白云从窗外飞快略过，他们终于在这条路的尽头停了下来，没有再转去另一条道路。这驾驶的过程像是一眨眼就过去了，但是片刻永恒。

 

「为什么，这……这感觉实在是太 **有趣** 了。」Aziraphale说道，控制不住自己的笑容。

 

Crowley也对他笑着，Aziraphale突然感到一阵爱意汹涌而至，以至于他觉得自己可能会燃烧起来。一个人应该怎么应付这些情感？他真的开始明白为什么人类会那么热衷于触碰对方——跨越两个人之间的距离，用他们的双手、嘴唇或者其他什么来表达。 **这个，这就是我对你的感觉。**

 

于是，有点不经大脑地，他放手一搏，「要是我们亲吻呢？」

 

「亲吻？」Crowley茫然地重复道。

 

现在不妨坚持下去。「你知道的，就像情侣会做的那样。毕竟我们或多或少可以算是一对了，当你仔细想想。情侣会在婚礼上跳舞。所以我们算是情侣吧，大概。」

 

「我们是啊，可不是么。」Crowley模糊地说道。

 

「我想是的，」Aziraphale小心翼翼地继续说，「这是有好处的，我可以列一个优缺点列表——」

 

「没有人会在想亲吻别人时列优缺点列表的，」Crowley打断他，「你直接吻他就好了。」

 

既然是这样……「那么，我可以吗？」

 

「我不知道！」Crowley苦恼地说，「亲吻是人类才会做的事情，恶魔可不会这么做。通常恶魔做过最接近亲吻的事情就是从一个人的嘴唇开始把他生吞入腹。」

 

「好吧，如果这不是恶魔会做的事情，那么这 **肯定** 也不是天使会做的事情。」

 

他们带着绝望的困惑注视着对方。

 

马上，有什么开始从困惑中冒了出来，就像是刚倒进酒杯的香槟中的晃动着的气泡。

 

「但再说了，」Crowley说，「我们不是破坏规矩的人还能是什么？」

 

「惯例的挑战者。」Aziraphale赞同道，因为这听上去比较正派。

 

「我不太知道该怎么做，」Crowley承认道，他扮了个鬼脸，「你呢？」

 

「我当然不知道了！」Aziraphale气愤地说。

 

「你当然不知道了。」Crowley喃喃道。

 

「等一下。 **你** 不知道？」Aziraphale从来没问过——打探这种事情不是很符合一个天使的行为——但是他肯定的假设了，「你看上去总是那么的……嗯，性感。」

 

「该死的正确，因为我是个恶魔，感谢你的称赞。」Aziraphale欣喜地注意到，Crowley有点脸红了。「但作为一个恶魔，我不想跟凡人约会。可是我也不会亲吻另一个恶魔，那些肮脏的混蛋，他们头上不是有一群虫子飞来飞去就是躺着一只爬行动物。试想想：头上那只爬行动物，就坐在那儿观赏着整个亲吻的过程，还把牠的尾巴插进你的鼻孔里。我他妈的可受不了。」

 

「噢天呐。」Aziraphale虚弱地说。

 

「我可是有 **要求** 的。」

 

「当然了。」Aziraphale说道，内心犹豫着要不要接受这个暗示。

 

「我的意思是对他们，」Crowley匆忙补充道，「不是对你。你很吸引人，显然。」

 

「显然？」

 

「以一种很书呆子的方式，并且戴着愚蠢的领结。」

 

「我接受你的称赞。」Aziraphale愉悦地说。

 

Crowley在仪表板上敲打着手指——当他想要装作随意的时候就会这么做——然后说，「我想凡事都要有第一次。」

 

「而第一次通常都会发展得挺顺利的，」Aziraphale指出，「当执行者是我们俩时。」

 

「这绝对是史无前例的。」

 

「是我们独有的，确实。」

 

事情要发生了， **除了** 发生之外不会再有别的可能性了。这感觉就跟在世界末日时对抗地狱一样令人恐惧的重大，而且不知怎的同样无可退避。

 

然后他留意到Crowley的表情：不太像比喻性的冒着气泡的香槟，更像是他刚喝了一大口变坏的牛奶。

 

「怎么了？」

 

「就只是，」Crowley有点僵硬地说，「我想我大概在过去的六千年来幻想过跟你干点什么，但是从没想过有一天会成真。我现在意识到这个事实，有点被砸懵了。字面意义上的，我的意思是，我真的要凝固了。」

 

六千年。上帝啊。

 

「六—— ****六千年？」Aziraphale忍不住问道。

 

「从你承认你把烈焰之剑送人时起。『我喜欢，』当时我心想，『我喜欢他；他跟别人不一样。』就是这样。不再改变。」

 

「我的上帝*——」

 

「拜伦。」Crowley嘶哑着说道。

 

（*原文是“Dear Lord--” “Byron” 第一章的拜伦勋爵梗，这里不再重复解释。）

 

「——那你还真快啊。不过话说，你通常都很快就下定论的，不是么？我想了想，我直到四十年代*才意识到，但即使是这样，我那时候还是立刻就否认了这种感觉。」

 

（*就是二战时Crowley在伦敦的教堂不仅救了Aziraphale还救了他的书的那次。）

 

「相信我。 **我知道** 。」

 

「你看上去脸色不太好。」

 

「我整个人 **感觉** 都该死的不太好。」

 

「那么，我们要不要先马住？」Aziraphale问道，仔细藏好他的失望，「然后等……下世纪再试试？」

 

Crowley仅仅是摇了摇头。

 

行吧。

 

Aziraphale——可能比历史上任何一位天使都要勇敢——俯身跨越座位间的距离，小心地摘下Crowley的太阳眼镜。Crowley一心一意地凝视着他，他的眼睛——曾让人感觉怪异和难以接近——跟Crowley本人给人的感觉一样美丽，并且充满着令Aziraphale深有同感的情感。

 

Aziraphale折叠好太阳眼镜然后把它放到一边。他知道如果太阳眼镜被弄坏了，Crowley会有多伤心，即使他还存着很多副后备的。

 

当太阳眼镜被安全地放好后，他倾身吻上Crowley的嘴唇。有那么一会儿，这个吻是纯洁而简单的，就像人们通常跟一个人见面时在变得难为情和不卫生前会做的那样，然后——非凡地、敏锐地、幸福地——Crowley反应了过来并开始回吻他。

 

「啊！」Aziraphale说道，贴着Crowley的嘴唇微笑了起来，「这真是个奇迹。」

 

「闭嘴，天使！」Crowley宠爱地吼道，他不再僵硬，而是用他的双手托住Aziraphale的脸，用全世界最崇敬的态度把他拉近自己。

 

* * *

 

约十分钟之后传来了敲击车窗的声音，天使和恶魔稍微分开到足以摇下驾驶座那边有点雾蒙蒙的车窗的距离。

 

「是啊，」Aziraphale洋洋得意地说道，看上去有点衣衫凌乱但是欢快得能发出光来。「我们 **是** 情侣。而且我觉得我们刚完成了法式接吻。」

 

「太好了，」那个踏出自己的车来跟他们说话的女人说，「但你们真的有必要在路中央接吻吗？」

 

「事实上——」Crowley开口说道，语调中带着一丝尖刻，让Aziraphale意识到这通常代表着他要有片刻变形成一只可怕的地狱野兽。

 

「不，不，不，」Aziraphale急忙道，「很抱歉，夫人。我们现在就开走。」

 

「夫人？」那女人在车开走时皱起眉。

 

「你能相信吗？」Crowley在Aziraphale沿着车道驾驶着宾利时抱怨说，「居然在路中央接个吻都没法不被打扰。」

 

「现在的人啊。」Aziraphale假装灰心地摇摇头。

 

「最差劲了。」Crowley宣布道，嘴角翘了起来。

 

就这样，Aziraphale开车送了他们回家。

 

好吧，他们在下一个可以停车的地方停了下来。他们可是有很多年需要好好弥补，毕竟，没有比现在更合适的时候了。

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈最后真的笑死我了！傻天使你可长点心吧！（Aziraphale：点心？哪里有点心？）这篇文真的从头到尾都没有ooc过，即使看过一遍，翻译时还是会被甜/逗得笑出声来。我很庆幸我入坑以来翻译的第一篇文就选中了这一篇，在这个忙碌的六月，这篇文感觉上不但完全没有增加我的工作量，反而大大帮我减压了。正如辛老师在和提提那個podcast中說的，“these fragments I have shored against my ruins”，这篇文就是我生活中美好的碎片之一。
> 
> 第一笔党费终于通过分期付款的方式缴清啦！感谢微博首页中把我推入坑的各位POI太太们，尤其是特特。因为下个礼拜开始考试，为免断更两个星期，所以决定这两天把这最后一更赶出来，我真的是良心译者了（自己夸自己可还行），大家祝我好运吧。
> 
> 最后，我有三个问题想要问大家：  
> 第一，我这次做了点新尝试，就是把注解放在需要注解的那一段下面，我以前因为怕令大家出戏，通常会放在文末。你们觉得哪种方式更好呢？  
> 第二，我做了另一个新尝试，就是会用少量的网络用语来翻译（如果确实很贴合原文意思的话），比如说这章中“Should we put a pin in it” 我译成「我们要不要先马住」，还有第二章中“Adam and the other children laugh their heads off” 我译成「Adam和其他孩子们笑到满地找头」。你们能接受吗？  
> 第三，我想要翻译一篇过程很虐但是最后he的CA或者AC同人，因为这篇这么甜，下一篇想要不一样的。大家有AO3上的fanfic推荐吗？


End file.
